


Severed Soul

by Islenthatur



Series: Darkness and Dragonfly Wings [5]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Angst, Can't really add tags it'll give it away, F/M, War in the Dark Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islenthatur/pseuds/Islenthatur
Summary: The forest was on fire; it burned in the dead of a moonless night. It's dancing flickers casting shadows across the floor while sending its orange glow into the sky. He had loved fire, now he detested it.





	

**Title: Severed Soul**  
Pairing: Bog/Marianne  
Summary: The forest was on fire; it burned in the dead of a moonless night. It's dancing flickers casting shadows across the floor while sending its orange glow into the sky. He had loved fire, now he detested it.

* * *

**Third POV**

The forest was on fire; it burned in the dead of a moonless night. It's dancing flickers casting shadows across the floor while sending its orange glow into the sky. He had loved fire, now he detested it.

It ate and it ravaged his home, a starving mass with a never ending food source no matter the dampness of the earth or the bogs it held within.

The Bog King staggered towards the vibrant purple of his Marianne that he saw through the orange haze and smoke, his useless wings lying limp against his back. It didn't matter that he was in agony from broken wings, several open wounds and a cracked exoskeleton… he needed to reach her.

How did it come to this?

How?

War ravaged around him, Goblins and Fairies alike lay dead at his feet while others battled the enemies in the air. The residing kingdom, that was on the other side of his own had begun to branch out and feed on the Goblin villages close to the boarder. He tried to hold them back but they grew closer to the heart of his forest and some had attacked the Fae.

But that doesn't matter now.

All that mattered was Marianne who lay still in the middle of the open field; she was never still, even in sleep she moved. Now the only thing that moved was the soft whisper of her hair from the breeze.

"Mari— _Marianne?_ " He gasped out, falling to his knees, his sceptre falling uselessly to the side and bathed in blood.

Shaky hands reached out and curled around the still form, a sob tearing through bloody lips when sky blue met dull amber. One wing was broken and folding under her, the other shredded and three jagged claw marks ran from her hip to her right shoulder nearly tearing away her arm and catching her face.

It was a killing blow.

"No, no, no…" He gasped out, pulling her to his chest once more and holding her close.

Everything faded into washed out greys and browns, the colour draining away as he rocked back and forth. All that mattered in his existence was gone, lay broken and bloody in his grasp. A shattered soul that would never be mended and if he had a chance of surviving this war, he did not now.

He couldn't, he couldn't live without his Queen, without his _Heart._

It just wasn't done.

She made everything brighter, vivid and pure.

_I don't know, I was expecting… More._

_Strange Maaagic…_

_Wild thing, I think I love you… But I wanna know for sure…_

_I - love - you_

_Come on Bog…_

_Oh my sweet pinecone, I'll always choose you…_

_I love you my King…_ And I you Tough Girl…

_After all this Bog, when the war is done and we have peace once more, we're starting a family…_

A rage settled over the King, his wings fluttering the best they could in his agitation. A scream ringing out over the clashing of blades, claws and the moans of the dying, it was a scream of a broken man, of a broken King.

Silence seemed to seep into the world the second his scream died from his lips. Oh he knew that the war continued on but there was no will left in him to go on but he will, he will go out the same was as his wife, to the death in battle. His arms uncurled and he laid her gently on the blood soaked ground once more, straightening her limbs and crossing her hands to rest on her stomach.

He forced himself to believe she was merely sleeping as he brushed the damp hair away from her face.

"Ah'll see ye soon Tough Girl." He murmured while placing his sceptre under her still hands and taking up her fallen sword.

He slashed at every beast that came his way, snarled as he felt their claws bite into his open wounds or when the fire licked across his skin but he continued on. He didn't stop, not when he saw Brutus and Gus fall, not when he saw the broken bodies of his allies and not when he found Lizzie on her side with Pare resting over her muzzle.

He kept going around in a circle, felling all that came his way in a haze until he came face to face with the Bat King. They were the same height and build but where Bog was all scales and iridescent wings the Bat king was fur and leathery wings, large pointed ears that extended past his head and a flat nose.

But what caught Bog's attention was the red that stained the bat's claws and the little fleck of purple he knew wedged in them. Rage settled over him as they stared each other down.

"What is the matter Bog King, scared?" The Bat king taunted, a jagged smile pulling at his lips.

"You killed her." It was barely a whisper but he needed not to say it louder for that bastard to hear him. "It was _you."_

The Bat King laughed amused. "Oh was that Fairy yours? My, my Bog King if I knew that then I would have had a _taste."_

Bog snarled and slashed forward with his Marianne's blade catching the bat off-guard, he took little satisfaction as it tore through the fur and drew blood. It was not enough, it was not enough pain dealt to even begin to remotely match the pain in his heart.

He lunged again with another snarl, slashing spinning and jerking back in defence. He couldn't and _wouldn't_ stop till the bastard who took his Marianne from him was dealt with. He wouldn't be satisfied until he did and when it was done he will join her in the afterlife.

He didn't know how long they fought…

But everything hurt, the pulled and torn muscles that rested under his broken carapace and chitin burned as he felt the wing connect to his chest sending him back into a burning log but Bog didn't let it hinder him. He got to his feet once more, shaking away the wave of nausea and the encroaching blackness in his field of vision.

Words were said, snarled and laughed but he couldn't recall… refused to listen as he heard his Marianne once more…

_You are getting slow in your age old man…_

_Come on Bog! FIGHT!_

_These bastards won't break us…_

_Promise me Bog, you need to promise that you'll return to my side at the end of this…_ I promise Tough Girl…

_Come on Bog, get up, fight…_

He stood shakily on his feet once more, spitting the blood that pooled in his mouth into the face of the towering Bat King. A laugh escaping his face as he felt the next blow, his limbs too sluggish to truly stop it but surprisingly his feet kicked up the dropped sword and straight into the Bat King's neck.

Bog watched the surprise cross his furry features and morphed into shock as he gurgled, his clawed hands flying up to the sword's hilt, blood pooling out from between them. It lasted mere moments but the gurgles turned into rasping stutters before he dropped to his knees and sideways when Bog yanked the blade out.

He watched with blank eyes and numbness as the Bat King died.

Eyes slipped shut the King of the Dark Forest dropped to his own knees, his wife had been avenged no matter how quick and painless it seemed.

With that thought in mind he let the darkness take him; he was ready to follow his Queen into the afterlife.

_See yer soon Tough Girl…_

* * *

 

**Author Note: *laughs nervously* ahuh… *shuffles backwards with a nervous laugh* complete.. maybe?  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Bat King - https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/25/2b/c8/252bc869e63c993c80e6cb681faf79ec.jpg


End file.
